


oops!

by thickchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickchanyeol/pseuds/thickchanyeol
Summary: jongdae has a bit of a problem.





	oops!

jongdae pushes his chair back from the table with a loud, content sigh. he’s eaten way too much, he knows he has, but the food was so good that he just couldn’t stop once he started. he wonders briefly who’d cooked, though he knows it was either kyungsoo or junmyeon. then again, he swears baekhyun had been talking about cooking last night, saying he would finally make something yummy for them all. the thought alone sends jongdae into a bit of a panic— he worried he’s eaten everything that was meant to be shared. he stands up, figuring he’d be more comfortable in his bed in a state like this. his tummy is full and aching, he needs to lay down to get himself to feel better. with a soft groan, he stretches, pushing his chair in before leaving the kitchen. he meanders to the bedroom— he can’t remember who he shares it with right now, he’s too full to think about anything other than his stuffed tummy. he flops down onto his bed, groaning again, this time much louder. pulling the covers up over him, he closes his eyes and curls himself up into the fetal position to try and relieve the overfull feeling. his peace and quiet lasts for a few seconds before someone else is aware of his pain. 

“jongdae, are you okay?” chanyeol’s speaking so quietly jongdae can hardly hear him. he shifts under his blankets, thankful that they’re hiding the swell of his tummy. he doesn’t want chanyeol to know he’s eaten too much.. until a cramp rolls through him and he whines aloud. 

“um,” jongdae mumbles, sitting up with a struggle. “i might’ve eaten too much… my tummy kinda hurts.” he sighs, patting his overfull stomach. it’s not the worst feeling in the world, but he’s generally uncomfortable and he doesn’t like it.

“i can help!” chanyeol chirps, all but nyooming over and flopping down beside jongdae. his movements make the whole bed shake, resulting in a loud whine from jongdae. “oops, sorry.. here, c’mere…”

chanyeol watches as jongdae practically molds himself against the taller, snuggling into him like a kitten seeking warmth. with a quiet sigh, chanyeol sets one of his hands over jongdae’s swollen tummy. it’s not like him to overeat, he thinks, so the food must’ve been really good. jongdae sighs, melting against chanyeol as the taller rubs his belly in gentle, soothing motions. it’s almost enough to make him forget about the ache and the feeling of being too full. 

“does that feel better?” chanyeol asks after a while, once jongdae’s completely lax against him, with his head resting on chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“mhm,” he mumbles, closing his eyes. chanyeol’s warm and the hand rubbing jongdae’s tummy is enough to make him fall asleep slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this one months ago but i've only just now gotten around to posting it.


End file.
